


Закрытый показ

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расстояние между ними слишком огромно.<br/>Или нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрытый показ

**Author's Note:**

> Фанатки с тумблера заметили, что на фотографиях с дублинской премьеры «Битвы Пяти армий» Эйдан выглядел куда более счастливым и расслабленным, чем на фото с лондонской. [Например, вот](https://39.media.tumblr.com/72f37e264aa0b6b2e6a6c923e86c7781/tumblr_ng50vufMA91rr8vkao1_500.jpg).  
> А новозеландских актеров на ту премьеру не пригласили, если помните. 
> 
> секс по телефону.  
> написано в начале 2015, еще при Саре Грин и до свадьбы Дина.

Этот звонок был как всегда вовремя — Дин выбирался из душа и чуть не поскользнулся на мокром кафеле.

— Не спишь? — голос Эйдана звучал глухо, словно сквозь ладонь, и тревожно. На заднем плане раздавались какие-то не то крики, не то стуки.

Дин сжал трубку влажной рукой, борясь с желанием запустить её в стену.

— Опять проблемы с устным счётом, Тёрнер? У нас почти обед.

— Уммм. Приятного аппетита… — Даже по молчанию в трубке было ясно, как он там мается, на другом конце света, и думает, что бы сказать. Дин не любил чувствовать себя мучителем.

— Что у тебя случилось?

— А… Да ничего. Я в кино.

— О. Мило. А я только что убирал какашки Бэтмена, уже восьмой раз за сегодня — он что-то страдает расстройством желудка, — любезным светским тоном поделился Дин, переступая ногами в натёкшей луже. Одной рукой никак не получалось завернуться в полотенце как следует.

Эйдан пристыжённо засопел.

— Желаю… Ну, в общем, передавай ему, чтоб выздоравливал.

— Непременно! — сквозь стиснутые зубы светский тон, кажется, выходил особенно убедительным. — А что же твоя дама, не против того, что ты вместо кино занимаешься предосудительным?

— Нету дамы, дома! — в голосе прорезалось сдержанное ликование. — Только кавалеры сегодня со мной, целых два. 

— Пользуешься успехом. — Дин мотнул головой, стряхивая натёкшие с волос капли, пооглядывался обреченно — и всё же брякнулся на кровать как был, мокрым. — Что же вы смотрите, что-нибудь романтичное?

— Да-а. — Голос опять помрачнел. — Чудовищно романтичное. Хоть бы удалось до конца сеанса отсидеться тут в туалете! Кажется, там как раз атака троллей, судя по звукам. Я не вынесу это смотреть ещё раз! 

— А, точно, я и забыл, премьера. — Дин пытался говорить небрежно, но кого он пытался обмануть? Эйдан вздохнул в трубке — очень близко, слишком.

— Ты уже собрался в Эл-Эй? Дин… Если бы я мог как-то… — Бессмысленный и бесполезный разговор, продолжавшийся уже не одну неделю — то в скайпе, то СМСками, то вот так, устно. Дин разжал руку с телефоном — он с лёгким шорохом упал в ямку между плечом и подушкой. Голос затих, осталось лишь едва заметное, на грани слышимости, шуршание — колебания воздуха. Если очень постараться, то можно представить, что это кто-то… кто-то тихонько дышит в плечо во сне.

— …и еще сказал, что у него большие планы на Эл-Эй, и особенно на тебя в нём. Эй? …Дин? — на громкой связи голос звучал надтреснуто, казался больным. Или похмельным. Дин послушал ещё чуть-чуть растерянных выкриков, словно в лесу.

— Эй. Уймись, я тут. Ты что, пил вчера?

Эйдан ответил очень быстро, ненатурально удивившись:

— Нет, а что такое? Слушай, какие-то помехи со связью, да? Я тебя почти не слышал…

Дин не выдержал — рыкнул сквозь зубы, как от злой, неожиданной боли.

— Перестань, Тёрнер. Это не помехи. Что ты хотел? Выкладывай быстро, и я пойду убирать очередную порцию собачьего дерьма с крыльца. — Он почти без удивления заметил, как телефон мелко трясётся в руке.

Эйдан замолчал мгновенно, Дин почти вживую увидел, почувствовал, что он подобрался, вытянулся струной, как пёс, учуявший добычу. Но сказал он как всегда что-то не то, не то, чего ждал Дин. Хотя он сам не знал, чего ждал — но точно не вопроса:

— А как же ты полетишь, если Бэтмен болеет?

Он засмеялся коротко, тут же осекся — было не смешно.

— Да не так уж всё страшно, ну, послушаю потом вопли Бретта — не в первый раз.

— Тебе правда надо идти? — Усталый, тихий голос без тени улыбки, через спутники, сквозь динамики и мембраны, был уже почти не Эйданом, лишь тенью. — Прости, что отрываю. Просто, знаешь… Так…

Дин поднял голову, прислушался — в доме было тихо, лишь в ванной едва слышно шумел нагреватель. На собачьей подстилке дрых виновник нескучного утра — кажется, с ним наконец всё было в порядке. От облегчения за пса — и тревоги за Эйдана — хотелось немедленно потрепать мохнатые уши, погладить, ласково тронуть наконец повлажневший нос. Дин не стал задумываться, почему, вместо того чтобы встать и подойти к Бэтмену, он отдал всё это — Эйдану.

— Ну что там с тобой такое, эй? Что, не можешь смотреть на себя на большом экране — так ужасно играл? Или всё-таки похмелье, а? — Дин как будто гладил сейчас — голосом — эту лобастую башку, перебирал вечно спутанные кудри. Эйдан в ответ задохнулся-захлебнулся воздухом, всхлипнул по-щенячьи, словно бы подался, припал теснее к Дину — голос из трубки приблизился, но стал не чётче, а наоборот, поплыл неровными, накатывающими друг на друга волнами. Эйдан торопился, рассказывал, перебивая сам себя: как Сара устроила сцену после премьеры за то что выпил и сболтнул лишнего в разговоре с Люком и Джоном — невозможно было удержаться, так он им завидовал… Как он в одиночестве ехал в Дублин с похмелья, думая уже, что всё позади — и его догнал звонок Сары, и снова всё стало как всегда. Как вчера хотелось напиться снова, потому что Сара, и потому что придётся ещё раз смотреть на то, как их убивают — порознь, и быть — порознь, и при этом изображать счастье от премьеры и гордость фильмом. Как ему вставлял мозги на место брат — «да он всего на полтора года старше, а туда же, воспитывать — нормально, да?». И как, в конце концов, вставил — «но вообще-то Колин гораздо умнее меня в этих делах…». Как он всё-таки пошёл, с Колином и Леоном, — и лучезарно улыбался направо и налево, но всё же не выдержал и сбежал из зала.

— Знаешь, я думал, после того, что мы видели всё это изнутри, меня не тронет, не заденет — куда уже больше? Но… Я дурак, да? — он замолчал, безнадежно, длинно вздохнув.

Что тут было ответить. Они оба были дураками, невообразимыми идиотами — и по кардинально разным причинам, и по абсолютно одинаковым. Вздох на двоих — почти как порыв холодного ветра. Дин внезапно почувствовал, как замёрз — голый, в одном лишь влажном полотенце. Подобрал ноги, свернулся-скорчился эмбрионом, пытаясь натянуть на себя край одеяла.

— Ты чего это там? — уже без тени тоски, с подозрением спросил Эйдан. У него там тоже что-то шумело, кажется, лилась вода. — Твой… больной? Опять надо идти убирать?

— Замёрз, блин. Ты же у нас мастер своевременных звонков. — Дин, пыхтя, вытащил из-под себя одеяло. Эйдан опасливо помолчал.

— М… Я тебя оторвал от чего-то…?

— Да разумеется, от горячего секса — с совком и шваброй. Из душа я вылез вот только что, из душа. Вытереться не успел — так спешил на твой зов. — Получилось очень выстраданно — под нагретым одеялом случился стремительный отходняк от холода, настоящий, с неконтролируемым стуком зубов и дрожанием подбородка. Эйдан же вместо логичного и справедливого раскаяния воодушевлённо ахнул:

— Так ты что там, голый? О, О'Горман, совсем-совсем голый?

— Стоп, нет, прекрати! Мы не будем это обсуждать в ту минуту, когда существование рода Дурина висит на волоске, а силы света стонут под натиском врагов!

— Сто-онут… Они стонут, да. Именно сейчас мы и будем это обсуждать! Выжившие в битве по традиции должны отпраздновать! — Дин узнавал этот тон, видел как наяву — заведённого, неуёмного, провокационного Тёрнера, с порозовевшими скулами, с глазами, блестящими как Аркенстон, парализующий волю и разум. Он не сдался сразу, он слабо сопротивлялся:

— Эй, ты перепутал, это не та сказка, мы не выжили…

— Братец, да похрен, ликуй же в чертогах Махала! — и уже действительно наяву Дин услышал хлопок двери, довольное «М-м-м…» — и эфемерное, на грани слышимости, вжиканье расстёгиваемой ширинки.

— Извращенец ты… — Если бы его слушали! Вернее, слушали очень внимательно, но хотели услышать другое:

— Ди-и-ин. Ну, говори что-нибудь, расскажи мне. Ты всё ещё в ванной, мокрый?

Проклятая кровь Дурина. Иммунитета нет.

— Да конечно, ещё чего! В спальне… — Дин зажмурился.

— Ах как удачно… Лежишь, сидишь? Дино, ты же художник, расскажи мне, какой ты сейчас красивый!

— Бля, я тебя убью, зараза. — Дин зашипел — член был уже горячим, а рука слишком холодной. — Что тебе рассказать, я просто лежу голый, завернувшись в одеяло, потому что замёрз как скотина, пока ты тосковал мне в трубку, а теперь у меня стоит, да, ещё как. И вот я держусь, понимаешь, за него… Теперь твоя очередь. Как я выгляжу голым, ты знаешь. А как сейчас выглядишь ты? Нечестно же. Не пыхти, рассказывай.

— Ну… Я, как ты понимаешь, в ажурных чулках и лодочках на каблуке… Провались всё на свете. Я в кабинке туалета в кинотеатре. Тут пахнет куревом. На двери прилеплена жвачка. Тесно… Хотя сойдёт. Шарф мешается… Чёрт, как хорошо! Скажи ещё что-нибудь…

— Я скучаю по тебе, мудак ты этакий. Если бы я добрался до тебя сейчас, в этой кабинке… Там будет место для второго?

— Д-да…

— Сначала я распустил бы твой идиотский пучок…

Тёрнер не эротично заржал, сорвавшись в стон:

— А, я так и знал, что ты оценишь! Ты на правильном пути, что дальше?

— Что-что… Упёр бы лохматой башкой в стенку…

— О, ты сверху? Бля, нет, тут неудобно, не дотянусь, потом позвоню из дома, и ты меня отымеешь, ладно? А теперь давай просто подрочим друг другу, мне кажется, скоро титры…

— Я да, я дрочу. Тебе. Сильно, резко. Резче, Тёрнер. Вдруг в этот момент в зале кто-то захотел отлить? Мы торопимся — тебя там ждут, фанаты уже готовят айфоны и билеты для автографов. А у меня Бэтмен. Ну? Ты уже близко? Я просто… стою позади тебя, держу — моя рука у тебя на груди, под рубашкой. Жарко, очень жарко… С тобой всегда жарко…

 

Он вытер руку об удачно оставленное на кровати полотенце. Частое, неровное дыхание в трубке успокаивалось, становилось тише, ещё. Тишина.

— Ну что, никому там не приспичило? Не запалили известного ирландского актёра за дрочкой в общественном месте? — он мог бы не подначивать, промолчать. Мог бы просто нажать отбой — и был бы прав. Но…

— Дин. Я не могу сейчас, не могу. Мы …поговорим потом, ладно? Пожалуйста.

— Не будем мы говорить, Тёрнер. Не о чем. Всё так, как должно быть. Но ты звони, конечно. Секс по телефону — почти не измена. Я буду свободен где-то через неделю, можем устроить секс-марафон. Надеюсь, Бэтмен не сожрёт к тому времени ещё что-нибудь вредное.

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Скажи, например: «Передавай привет Уилс».

— Это всё, да?

Телефон упал на пол — кровать спружинила, когда Дин саданул кулаком со всей силы.

— Дин?!

Если бы Эйдан отбился сейчас, если б отключился, сломался телефон. То это означало бы окончательное и бесповоротное «да».

— Я здесь. Всё в порядке, просто упал телефон.

— Упал?

— Отвали. И передавай привет Саре.

И всё равно он не мог нажать отбой. Потянулся — но просто переключил с громкого на динамик. Эйдан неожиданно засмеялся в самое ухо.

— Нет, не всё. Не всё. Знаешь, каждый раз, когда мы с ней расстаёмся — да хоть до Дублина на выходные съездить, — она говорит: «Передавай привет Дину». Наверное, это навсегда.

— Звучит невесело.

— Иногда ничего так… Я что-нибудь сделаю с этим. Но… не знаю, когда. Ты ещё будешь ждать?

— Очень глупый вопрос. Тебе придётся что-нибудь сделать для этого. Сам знаешь, какая тут очередь желающих.

— Я просто покажу им счёт за телефон, и они разбегутся.

— Великий ирландский герой, ты меня отвоюешь у всех врагов?

— Даже у горных троллей и Грэма!

— А сам-то с Эвансом целовался.

— Не я с ним, а он со мной. И да, он тоже передавал тебе привет.

— Если бы я выпивал по пиву за каждый привет, то давно умер бы от перепоя. Не передавай никому от меня, я передумал. — Рука с телефоном затекла, это было как наркоз — едва заметные покалывания боли в ватную онемевшую плоть. Вот бы так целиком, вот бы так — душе. Нужно было прекращать это… Хотя бы этот разговор. — Эйдан. Тебе пора.

— Да. Конечно… — Он не прощался, молчал — ждал чего-то ещё. — Я… Мы увидимся, Дин. Я постараюсь.

— Конечно да. — Дин подхватил легко, привычно. — Счастливо тебе отбиться от фанатов.

— А, прекрати. Ну вот, кажется, там финальная песня. Что бы я делал без тебя?

— Боже, да вали же уже!

Эйдан рассмеялся. Почему-то каждый грёбаный разговор оканчивался тем, что он смеялся.

— Я тебя тоже!

 

Дин ткнул в экран, послушал зачем-то гудки. Аккуратно положил телефон на столик, не соблазнившись манящей пустотой стены, о которую можно было его швырнуть. Откинулся на подушку. Самое время было предаться самоедству и тоске. Но пёс завозился на подстилке, зевнул, клацнув зубами.

— Опять на улицу, поганец? Что ты такое съел и где нашёл? Ни минуты покоя. То один, то другой…

Бэтмен потрусил к двери, показывая всем видом, чтоб Дин поторопился.

— Да погоди, хоть штаны надену.

Телефон снова зазвонил, когда Дин натягивал первую штанину. Конечно, на этот раз Бретт. Терпеливо слушал гудки, пока Дин всё-таки закончил с джинсами и застегнул ширинку.

— Ты чего, спишь? — Дин яростно рыкнул, и Бретт довольно загоготал. — Ну как твоё животное?

— Которое из двух?

— Ты пил что ли вчера? Как там Бэтмен, говорю, сильно его несёт?

— Да вроде не то чтобы… Сейчас узнаем. Эй, да подожди же, я хоть двери открою! Вот блин…

— А, понятно. Сильно.

— Ну…

— Эх, братец. Ну да ладно, собирайся да вали в свои ангельские края, мы и не с тем справлялись. Всё будет хорошо!

 

Бэтмен гавкнул, как будто подтверждая. Дин скептически хмыкнул. А потом подумал — почему нет. Почему бы и нет.


End file.
